Arranged Marriage Original
by Elin-usamichan95
Summary: Well, to those who yet know about this story, this story is about two strangers from two different families, being forced into a marriage. With the wife resigning to her fate and the husband still battling with his feeling towards his wife and the old love. Can this marriage stands? /s/7141329/1/Arranged-Marriage is the revised version.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kuchiki Rukia took a deep, deep breath as she passed the sakura trees that bloomed all the way to the main manor. The servants trailing her back, walked slower than her then stopped as she did. "Emm… you all can dismiss." She said with a sweet smile on her face. Although, she was a nobility, that does not stop her to be nice to others such as servants. That good trait of her catch everyone heart without realizing it… including her mischief and gutsy attitude.

"Bu-but ousama will be mad to us… if we leave you alone Hime-sama." One of the servants stuttered, afraid of the wrath from the clan head, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Don't be silly… he'll never do that, if he do, just tell him it's my command. By that, there's nothing to argue about." Rukia convinced. The servants only nodded as a sign of agreement and then trailing away. Rukia smiled and turned to the direction to the main manor. She been called by the elders and her brother, there was a business that need her to attend. That what they told her… Rukia knew that something going to happen.

**~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~**

"Rukia Hime-sama. I have news to report." The messenger of Kuchiki clan stood behind the shogi door and his shadows inflect on it.

"What is it?" Rukia asked and in the same time allowed for the door to be slide open. The messenger kneeling in front of her and lowering his head as he spoke "The elder and Byakuya-ousama requesting your presence in the main manor this afternoon." Rukia raised her brows, felt weird because they never request for her before except for the matter that really urgent and by urgent it means very, very rare to happen.

"Okay. You can dismiss" Rukia waved at the messenger and slipped her hand again into the sleeve of her kimono. The shogi door been shut for once more by that Rukia eyes dropped, wondering what did they want her for. It must be something more than her presence… there must be more and she need to be prepare for it.

**~~~~FLASH BACK END~~~~**

"Kurosaki-sama… as expected, your skill are splendid." Said Hisagi, Kurosaki families guard and a strong warrior to boot.

"No… you just flattering me. I'm not going to hold in even if you do that, you know." Ichigo smirking as he ready with his stance to attack again. Hisagi ready himself to block every attack from his young master. Ichigo strike, by the black sword in his hand, he swayed it left and right but only find it been blocked by Hisagi's sword. He grinned as he tackle Hisagi's left leg and made him fell his back to the ground.

"That's not fair!" Hisagi groaned, cursing under his breath when Ichigo's sword only few centimeter from the tip of his nose.

"There's no fair in battle Hisagi." Ichigo said, as he sheathed back his sword and then back a few feet away from Hisagi.

Hisagi stands up again, feeling like to strangle his young master to death but only restrained himself when a messenger came by.

"Kurosaki-bouchousama! I have news to report!"

"What is it?" Ichigo grunted and his hand ran through his orange hair. Annoyed by this 'report' that always come to him.

"Kurosaki Isshin-ousama requesting for you at Kuchiki's manor."

"Huh?" Hisagi and Ichigo blurted out, his father requesting for him? That surely not a good report. "What for?" Ichigo asked again. The messenger lowered his head more the spoke "My apology, Kurosaki-bouchousama… I completely clueless about it." Ichigo sighed and then nodded "You can dismiss now" his tone were tired and he sighed again, wondering what his crazy father up to now.

**Well… huh really tired of this…. Really wanted to do something little bit different from before…. By the way I don't really sure that young master in Japanese is bouchousama but what the heck, I just do it! Hehe by the way please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, the timeline is feudal where the marriage been decided by your elders. It's more like my country in the old days… but now people are freer to choose the partner of life. **

**Chapter 1: The meeting.**

Ichigo lazily slipped open his haori followed by his kimono, showing his nice build-up body, he opened up his wardrobe and searching for suitable kimono to wear to Kuchiki's House. His eyes set on a dark blue kimono that went along with a blood red haori. He put it on lazily; find it quite comfortable and then he went out from his room. As usual, he been greeted by his servants "Is there anything that you wish, bouchousama?

"No… where's Hisagi?"

"He's waiting for you at the gateway."

He goes to the gateway, found Hisagi preparing for his horse. "Are you ready, Ichigo-sama?"

"Yeah… we can go now."

"As what you wish, Ichigo-sama."

Hisagi and Ichigo always play the role of master and servant in front of many eyes, but in the back, they close like sibling and there was no manner between them… Ichigo just can be Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at Hisagi, made him shuddered. "Emm… is there anything wrong Ichigo-sama." Hisagi asked; sweat dripping on his forehead as he gulped his saliva down his throat.

"Nothing… just something came in my mind." Ichigo answered but then the frown on his face returned "What do you think my father up to?"

"Well, to be honest Isshin-ousama is an oblivious person. We can't predict what he's up too. So my answer is I don't know."

"Well you're right about that…" Ichigo sighed, why cannot he shake off this uneasy feeling of his, since he heard the report? Ichigo mind keep on wondering and hope his father did not plan to do something outrageously stupid.

**~~~~RUKIA~~~~~**

"Kuchiki-ousama, Rukia-himesama had arrive." said one servant to Byakuya that expecting for her.

"Let her in."

"Yes, ousama."

The servant slide opened the shogi door, showing Rukia on her knees and lowered her head. "I'm sorry for my lateness, Nii-sama."

"It's okay… come and sit here Rukia." Rukia lifted her head up and opened her violet eyes. As she opened it, she saw two other men in front of her brother, sitting there, sipping tea off their cup. One of the men has short black hair and beard on his face, he wearing black with green pattern on both sides of his kimono and on top of it was dark green haori. The other man has a light blonde hair, shoulder length and wearing green white striped hat.

Suddenly, the black haired man's eyes meet her. He smiled and sent blush on her face. Rukia smiled back as she moving to her brother side.

"Rukia, meet the head of Kurosaki clan, Kurosaki Isshin-dono."

"Nice to meet you, Rukia-chan." Byakuya and Rukia raised their brow when the 'chan' word came out from his mouth.

"This is my assistant, Uruhara Kisuke." His hand pointing toward the man beside him that covered his chuckling after saw Byakuya and Rukia's reaction.

"Nice to meet you." Uruhara said.

"Nice to meet you too." Rukia greeted and smiled after assess the situation. She still wondered why her brother called her for. When Rukia begun to open her mouth to ask she suddenly been cut.

"We came here to ask your hand in marriage." Isshin blurted out.

"I beg your pardon." Rukia did not seem to catch his word earlier.

"They came here to ask your hand in marriage." Byakuya repeat Isshin words to Rukia.

"As- ask my hand in marriage… for whose?" Rukia stuttered, still shocked with this sudden news. She did not believe it. No way… was no one ever told her about this, there no way for her to accept this. No way, she was going to get married with some stranger. Rukia bitted her bottom lip a little, refusing to let the tears fall down.

"For my son… Kurosaki Ichigo." Isshin answered.

'Kurosaki Ichigo? Who is he? No way… I don't want to get married with someone that I don't know.' Her mind silently went wild as she thinking about it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama had arrived." Rukia body stiffened as she heard the name. Her eyes dropped, scares of the possibility that her future husband either fat or ugly or even worse… bad ethics.

"Great, he finally here…" Uruhara spoken off "… I thought he might ran off somewhere by now." Uruhara slight laugh as he fanning himself. 'Why don't you just ran off then?' Rukia clenched her kimono sleeve, hoping this was just a dream.

Then the said man came in. With his haori flew gracefully behind him, Rukia observing his feature. He was not bad, muscular, tall and quite good looking also. But that was not the thing that Rukia searched for… the thing she always wanted was for someone she loved and someone loved her back. And that is impossible to find in arranged marriage because the husband always want the wife been replaced by concubine and that was the last thing Rukia ever wanted to happen. All the hope was now lies on Byakuya's hand. If he declined, Rukia saved, but if he approved, Rukia will having a tearless cry all night long.

Isshin and Uruhara explaining everything to Ichigo, Ichigo face fuming with anger. His thoughts are same with Rukia; he did not believe it and etc. In his father's explanation, it was seems the Kuchiki head clan have not approve it. Now he condition was just like Rukia, everything is in Byakuya's hand.

"Now, what say you, Kuchiki-dono?" Isshin asked.

"I see this is a good chance for two families to be united. So I approve for this marriage been carry on."

That was it. That the end of Ichigo and Rukia dreams to get married with someone they want. Ichigo took a glance on her but accidently met her glowing with tears eyes. He can see the tears filling in her eyes and wished how great it would be if he just can right then.

**Sorry I made a short chapter…. It's late now and I having a fever. So sorry if there any mistake! Please review~~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Why?**

Droplets dripping down Rukia's cheeks as her washed the thick layer of make up off. Among of the droplets were her tears, running down from her eyes, breaking off the mask that she wore since the unfortunate afternoon. Her heart broke into thousand pieces when the word 'approve' came out from her brother mouth.

'How could they… they suppose to converse this thing to me first before they decided to do this to me.' Rukia sighed, she knew even if they console this matter to her first, the decision to married her off would not change. Her eyes closed and her hand on her heart 'Hisana nee-sama… I wished you're still alive.' Rukia rubbed her tears away, kneeling and her face buried in between her knee, she recalled the events earlier.

"Why did you approve it, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, calming herself, knew that she was on the verge to yell her brother on the face. Byakuya faced her with his stoic appearance, sighed and putting his works aside. "Because it's time for you to get married, it's been countless of bachelors tried to take your hand but you declined every each one of them. And as the head clan and your brother, it's my job to choose the best for you, a Kuchiki."

"But, at least… can you just converse this matter to me first… this is so sudden… I can't just accept the… this engagement just like this. I don't even know that man…" Rukia whimpered, tried her best to hold her tears in. Byakuya softened a bit, sighed and then moved closer towards Rukia, Rukia looked up to meet his eyes, Byakuya leaned forward a bit and see eyes to eyes with Rukia. "Rukia, it's not my intention to make you hurt, it's just…"

"It's just what, nii-sama?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, breath in a bit and then let it out; he opened his eyes again then spoke "… It's just a promise that I made with your sister, to married you off with the one I think the best for you."

Rukia startled when he mentioned her sister name. Rukia on verge to break to tears, she hold it in, let Byakuya to continue his story. "… She's felt guilty leaving you behind at the orphanage so many years ago, after she found you, that are the very first time I saw her face brightened although she was sick…" Byakuya's eyes dropped a bit, a sad expression showed on his face "… soon after your reunion with her, she died, and the last thing she wanted was to me to find you a husband that can take care of you."

That was it, his hand clutched in her tightly and Rukia burst into tears.

The sleeping yukata cloth that covered her knees was wet because of her tears. Feeling tired of the sadness in her heart, using her hand wiping her tears and the fluid that coming out from her nose. She then off to her bed and tried to get some sleep that night.

"Why did you do to me?" shouted Ichigo to his father who just keep on sipping his tea. "… Answer me you… ugh!"

"Calm down son…. daddy didn't do anything bad right? If daddy let you to find a wife… its mean daddy won't ever get to touch daddy's grandchildren… because you'll never get married." Isshin said, put on an innocent face and fake tears.

"Why you? You don't have a right to control my life! Either way, I will never married a woman that I don't know or love." Ichigo clenched his fists, tried to control his temper that hardly for him to control. He turned his back to his father and before his started his step out of the hall, he breathed out these words 'Cancel the wedding.'

"Ichigo, wait." His father said. Ichigo stopped but still showing his back towards his father. "… I do this for your own good… after you get married and that is in 3 weeks from now, I will hand my position as head of this family to you." Ichigo gasped, shocked with his father statement, he turned around.

"What? No… you can't! Why would you do that?"

"Son… I'm growing older and tired… I think it's time for me to retire. You a capable young man and you're my son and Misaki. I know you won't disappoint me."

"Father… bu-but…"

"There's no but… and why did I decided to married you off is because… it's time for you to get married, Ichigo. You're 18 now and you soon will be the next head of this clan. You need someone to back you up, in short, a wife." Ichigo tried to protest but been held off "This was your mother will too, Ichigo. And I think a woman from Kuchiki House is the best for you."

Isshin stood up, walked pass Ichigo, and when he about to leave the speechless Ichigo in the hall, he said "Live your life to the fullest Ichigo so when you died, you died happily." Ichigo turned his head and found his father already disappeared.

"What was that all about?"

A week after the occasion, Kuchiki House was busy with wedding preparation that will be held in next 2 weeks. In her room, Rukia applied a layer of foundation on her face… it not like she needed it. Put on purple eye shadow on her eyelids, different purple layer by layer, astonished her eyes even more. Wearing a dark purple kimono that been decorate by red and black camellia floral pattern, the maid styled her hair and beautified it with golden hair sticks with crystal camellia flower hanger and red butterfly hair clip.

Rukia smiled at the maid and congratulated them for their good work for her hair. Rukia went out of her room followed by the maids. Today, her fiancée will come to pay her a visit and get-to-know-each-other-session with her. She hoped… hoping there was nothing will mess this up and hope he was not like she thing he is.

**N/A: A Normal Life? Will be update in few days… so be waiting! Please review because if you don't this fanfics will end just like this…. *wink***

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Lover?**

Ichigo arrived at Kuchiki manor, waiting for his fiancée to come. He wearing kimono that matching his hazel eyes and orange hair (you imagine it yourself), sitting on a cushion and sipping tea in front of him. 'Where's this woman?' he asked to himself, sighing for his unlucky life that been forced into marriage without his consent. He looked out the room, gazing at the cherry blossom that beautified the scenery. 'It's sure peaceful here… unlike my heart.'

His gazed ended when the shogi door slide opened, showing his fiancée to him. Ichigo expression was blank, emotionless while watching Rukia sat down facing him. The servants went out, leaving those two a privacy to know each other.

There was nothing but silent surrounding them, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere between the noble man and woman. Rukia turned her gaze outside, breathed in the scent of sakura then spoke out "Shall we go outside? You haven't been given a tour around Kuchiki House yet, right?" a smile craved on her face, catching Ichigo attention then he said "Well, I guess so."

They silently walked and has opened a few topic like favorite, like and dislike and characteristic. Rukia kind of relieved that Ichigo did not act all jackass as like she thought he would, in the other hand Ichigo felt some kind uncomfortable around her. "Well… do you have a lover? As without your consent bride-to-be, I kind of expecting for you to have one. Well you seem some kind uncomfortable right now; I guess this topic is the cause of it."

Ichigo wide opened, feeling weird about how open she can be with him; understand him even though they only talk for a few hours "Umm…" Ichigo hesitated but answered it anyway "… yeah… I'm sorry". Rukia stared at his face a little bit before chuckled behind her sleeve "Hahaha… what're you apologizing about? You're kind of weird." Ichigo surprised with her statement 'She… I'm weird?'

"Who do you called weird… midget." Rukia stopped chuckling and glare at him… a deadly, deadly glare. Ichigo gulped as a killing aura started to fill the air, she totally dislikes that nickname "Who is she…?" Rukia asked. "What?" Ichigo kind of confused when the killing aura suddenly disappeared. "Your lover… who is she? I guessing she's from a noble family too."

'How did she-… she's accurate with her guess' Ichigo surprised and thought before he said the name "**Inoue Orihime**". Rukia head rose when she heard the name "Orihime… you mean that Inoue Orihime, from Inoue House?"

"Yes…"

Rukia faintly smile at him despite how disappointed her heart was. She hoping that they can at least fall in love with each other within the marriage later but when he told her he had a lover, her hope withered and when she knows that woman was Inoue Orihime her hope crushed completely. There no way she could be on par with her. Inoue has everything every woman want, real life beauty, beautiful auburn hair, nice curvy body that she only can dream of and wealth. Rukia stood up from her and took a deep breath. "So… what about you, do you have one? Ichigo asked. Rukia took a moment to figure things up before she answered "Maybe, I don't really know if it still count as a lover."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He died in the war."

That short answer was enough for Ichigo to understand, there was no need for him to dig everything out from her about that topic any further, he thought. Rukia smiled and laid her palm on his shoulder, "There's no need for you to feel bad about, it's all in the past and I already moving on with my life already." Ichigo surprised with her attitude, 'How did she know how I feel like? It's almost like she saw right through me.'

Rukia started to trail away from him and Ichigo followed her back. Both of them thinking about the same thing that time as they walked back towards the manor 'Can I gain happiness in this marriage?'

**Kurosaki House.**

Ichigo silently finishing his dinner with his father, his mom died long time ago and he the only child, that made only Ichigo and Isshin left. "So how was your evening with Rukia-chan?"

'Rukia-chan, oh, father already got too familiar with her, huh?' Ichigo continued filling the rice into his mouth, swallowed all of it down to his throat, he answered "Okay…"

"Just okay?"

"Yeah… what else that you expected?"

"Nothing… what do you think of her."

"I don't know… father… I…"

"… I what Ichigo?"

"I… you know I'm with Inoue, right?"

Of course Isshin knew about his son and that Inoue girl, they an 'item' but that went without his permission, it's not like Isshin hate her or what, it just can't shake off the feeling of uneasiness about her.

"Yes, of course." Isshin tone became cold and emotionless. Ichigo knew when he turned like that it's mean this matter have become a real business, no fake tears, no annoying whimper from his father. He did not want to start an argument with his father, he changed the topic immediately.

"Father… do you really have to retire?"

Isshin looked at in his eyes and wondered why he always brings this matter up over and over again. "Yes and for the 30th time, there will be nothing to change my mind."

"Father, if I don't get married with anybody… do you still hand over the title to me?"

"The matter of hand over the title is nothing to do with you getting married or not, yes I still hand over it to you, no matter what. The marriage matter is just for you get someone to help you, to support you."

"How can I get help and support from someone that doesn't know me? Father why don't I just marry-"

"Don't mention it, son. I know what you have in your mind and I don't like it."

Ichigo went silent after that, lost his appetite and his eyes dropped like a dead leaves fall to the ground.

**Rukia **

Her hand on her forehead and trailing down on her closed eyes recollected her conversation with Ichigo made her bitterly laughing. "Huh… what a bad luck I have in this life." she whispered to herself, laid her hands on the pillow on her side, quietly ruffling on her bed. She closed her eyes and thinking about her dead lover "Ashido-dono…"

'I wondered if you in heaven right now, you know when I heard you died… my heart crushed and now when it already been glued together, it about to be crushed again… I wondered if I ever gain love by somebody else, what that I don't have compare with many girls that live happily outside, what I lacked about, huh… I hope there's somebody here to tell me.'

Then a drop of tear ran down her cheek as her closed her eyes to sleep.

**Somewhere else.**

"What?"

The servants shivered with fears when they face their young lady fuming with wrath when she heard the news that her lover was getting married with the Kuchiki princess, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Tsk… that darn Kuchiki!"

**Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are needed, tell me what this fanfics lack of and I'll try to improve it! I got few days off from school from my teacher (my mum request) so I guess I'll update tomorrow or next day after it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: It's not over yet.**

3 days left before the wedding and Ichigo had not meet Rukia even since the last time. Ichigo sitting down on a cushion, doing the works that been handed down to him. Pile of paper work (scrolls) queued up to be sign and read about. Ichigo sighed, rubbing his temple, tried to shake off the tension out of him. The House were busy with weddings preparation, once in a while, he, himself also been dragged in it. But that was not the thing bothered him the most, it was "Inoue…" Ichigo whispered. Yes, it was Inoue Orihime. How he going to make her understand, she a noble too, she supposed to understand his situation better than anyone, it was not like he willing to go through this wedding.

These past few days, Inoue kept on pestering on him. Cling on him as if telling him 'Cancel the wedding, married me and commit only to me'. "I hope she don't come over today." Ichigo hoped, trying to fix his signature on the papers… it seem like he already tried it thousand of times. Peace running down to his spine, maybe today he finally gets some peace after these 2 weeks and 4 days. But the peace does not last long because of;

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Inoue wailed then entered Ichigo's office without any words, the servants chased after her, tried to stop and continuously telling her to not disturb Ichigo; that Ichigo were busy and did not want to receive any guest today. Ichigo taken aback at Inoue's behavior these days, she became forceful and kind of… annoying to Ichigo. Suddenly Ichigo's been pushed backward as Inoue suddenly jumped onto him; Ichigo surprised by it, did not have times to reflect, he fell his back on the tatami floor with Inoue on top of him.

"Kurosaki-kun, I miss you." Inoue duck her head on Ichigo's chest, clenching on Ichigo's kimono, silently fakery sobbing. The servants stunned with Inoue shameless action, on their knees and lowing their head, apologizing for failing to stop Inoue from disturbing him "Forgive us, Kurosaki-bouchousama… we can't stop Inoue-sama from entering this room, Inoue-sama kept on insisting to see you no matter how we stop her."

"Inoue, can you get off of me now…" Ichigo instructed Inoue with soft tone so she did not take it hard. Inoue's head rose, a disbelieve expression patched on her face and her grey eyes stared at Ichigo's

'Did he just order me? Me… no one order me around!' Inoue's mind screaming, anger driving through her veins but then her face still continued to shows her calm side. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I'm… couldn't control myself." Inoue said with a (fake) innocent mask on her face.

Ichigo took a deep breath as Inoue lifted herself off him body. Sighing and tried to not show any sign of annoyed on his face "Inoue, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Inoue (acted) fidgety and slightly blushed "Well… like I said I misses you, I couldn't help myself… I'm sorry…" Inoue answered, showed Ichigo her puppy's eyes, Ichigo heart softened and the irritation subsided. Ichigo's hand laid on Inoue's hair, gently patting it and tried to calming her down.

"It's okay… Inoue, it's not a big deal."

"Umm…" Inoue nodded.

Ichigo silently sighed, he not good on calming people, it was not his good trait. Inoue stood up, and both of her arms hugging Ichigo's waist, making Ichigo went restless with Inoue blatant action "Inoue, let go of me… this not appropriate to be seen by others Inoue… I'm engaged man now."

"You don't love me anymore Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo became even more restless by that question, tried to free himself from Inoue's clung but she kept on tighten it, Ichigo gave up; did not want to use force on Inoue. "Answer me, Kurosaki-kun… don't you love me anymore."

"Inoue please… you know my situation are… it's out of my hand."

"It's not out of your hand! You only afraid to stand against your father!" Inoue suddenly burst out of anger, Ichigo stunned; this is not the girl that he falls in love with. Inoue suppose to be gentle and patient, not impatient and forceful woman like this.

"Inoue… what're you-"

Inoue still clung on him; Ichigo can felt her nails pushed down into his kimono, "I'm sorry… I just don't want to lose you... I want you to stand up for our love." Ichigo speechless, did not know what to say anymore, both of his hand fall to his sides, he did not know why but there was something holding him from hugging her back. 'Why don't you hug me back you stupid man?" yelled Inoue in her brain, she kept on tightening her embraced around his waist.

Pulled himself together, Ichigo pushed her away. "Inoue, I hoping that you… out of many people will understand me, it's not like I'm not trying, I tried but its ended fruitless efforts. I love you… but… it's…" Ichigo tried to utter the last line of words but he can not, it was like his tongue been tied tightly. Then he saw Inoue smiled, a bitter and disappointment smile. "… It's useless right? That's what you trying to say right?" Inoue asked with slightly taste of hatred.

"Inoue… I'm sorry…"

"No… it's okay… I don't care… you're right; it's supposed to be me that understand you the most. So, I understand now, you not in the position that you can choose any option right? The entire choices are like a double-edged sword, you need to choose the best option, right? I understand… but…"

"But what?"

Now Inoue's tears streaming down from her eyes like a water fall, Ichigo just stood there and watched. Like been said, comforting people was not his good trait.

"But… after you got married, we still can get to meet each other like always right?"

Ichigo hesitated to answer but his mouth opened up and said a promise that probably he would regret in the future "Yes, you can… yes; we can meet like always…"

"It's that so… if so, then I'm glad…" Inoue wiped her tears and shot a smile at Ichigo. A remorse struck Ichigo's heart, he felt guilty making her cried like that. Inoue passed Ichigo side, walking out of the room, finally decided to ending today drama in Ichigo's life, Ichigo's eyes trailing on her back, then lastly mutters the words 'I'm sorry'

But what Ichigo did not realized, this is only a play, a play where he was the main character that acted exactly the way that Orihime Inoue wanted… for now.

'Don't think that I'll back down this easily, Kurosaki-kun… I'll take you back and all what's yours."

**At Kuchiki House.**

"Rukia… can I talked with you for a moment?" Byakuya asked, standing outside of her chamber, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, come in Byakuya nii-sama."

Byakuya slide opened the door and saw Hinamori Momo at his adopted/ sister in-law side, just finishing Rukia's hair. "Can you leave us for a moment?

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

Rukia wondered on what purpose for her brother to come all the way to her chamber as her eyes trailing Momo's back. Then she realized her brother brought a box with him. Byakuya sat beside her and suddenly put the box on her lap.

"What… is this, Nii-sama?"

"A gift… and I want you to wear it on your wedding day"

"Wear it… on my wedding day?"

Rukia opened the box and found a blue kimono with pink and silver pattern on it. On the back side of the kimono, two pigeons with a red thread in their beak connecting them each other; it's like two lover been tied by a thread of fate and will not be apart until death come to them.

"It's beautiful…"

"It's belong to your sister… she wore it on our wedding."

Shocked with her brother's statement, Rukia quickly fold it back and put it in the box again.

"I can't take this… It's a valuable memorial item of you and my sister."

"Take it…. I know, Hisana would do the same if she still alive."

"Bu-but…"

"There is no but, just take it… it's a gift… from me and Hisana."

Rukia softened and reluctantly accept it. She smiled at her brother affection towards her.

"Thank you nii-sama." She thanked her and gave him a hug that she never did. Byakuya take aback a bit at Rukia action but hugged her back anyway.

'Thank you to you too… Hisana nee-sama.'

**Uwaa…. This is it… sorry for a short Rukia's part… I personally don't really satisfied with Rukia's part… it's short and so simple… it's not like I could help it… my back hurt like ass right now…Arghhh!**

**Reviews are needed! When I mean needed I mean I want it! Because why? Because I like to read it!**

***Wink***

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Poisonous Perfume**

Inoue kimono slide upon the floor as she walked into a hall in her mansion, turned her head and bowed to her servant as a sign to dismiss, the servants understood and then gone away. When the door been slide closed, she looked in front and smiled at her… guest. The man smiled back, he was a mid-aged man, look like a merchant man… yes he was a merchant man.

"Do you have it?" Inoue asked. The merchant nodded as a yes and opened up his box of perfume. "This is what you ordered the other day, Inoue-sama." The merchant hand out his hand and showed Inoue a bottle of perfume, Inoue looked at the bottle and observed it and opened it up "Emm… it smell like lavender."

"I stop sniffing it if I were you, Inoue-sama." The merchant said with a dark smile on his face. Inoue raised her brows and closed the bottle back swiftly "If I can ask… why?" The merchant smiled even more and sent eerie feeling to her spine. "This is your order, Inoue-sama… you should know what the perfume capable of."

"Oh, I see…. So how does this thing work?" Inoue asked with a hint of interest in her tone.

"You just need to put it like a usual perfume and one hour later… you die."

"What do you mean? How does this thing can kill a human?"

"This perfume contains cobra's venom… with right ingredient it turned into perfume… just sniff the scent for an hour then you die." The merchant explained while his hand holding on the bottle.

"Can anyone detect it?"

"With medical way… no… but if this perfume poured on a white cloth, people will know this is a poison."

"How?" The merchant smiled at Inoue's face, it was like a kid was told a story about fairy.

"The cloth will turn black… the darkest black that your mind can imagine. Why? I don't know about that, it's just the way it works."

"I have one more question to ask… can anyone detect the poison from the decease."

"No… like I say with medical way it cannot be detected."

By that answer Inoue bought the perfume/poison with well… sum of money that equal with the quality. The merchant walked out the door and closed it, leaving Inoue laughing silently "With this you'll die, Kuchiki!"Inoue exclaimed, laughing more loudly, making people wondered what could she was doing alone in the hall.

**Kuchiki House.**

"Rukia-sama, I have a package for you. It been sent for you, it said 'For your wedding, hope you'll have a lovely marriage'." Momo swiftly ran towards Rukia, Rukia raised her brows watching Momo's acts. "Emm… are you alright, Momo?"

"Of course I'm alright. Today is my best friend wedding." Momo exclaimed.

"So what's in the package? And where did you found it?" Rukia asked, knowing Momo's habit of picking up stuffs on the floor no matter whose it belong to.

"I'm not found it! The guard gave it to me, said a women asked them to give it to you."

"Did they knew who is that woman is?"

"No, well… she was an adult woman and wearing cloak and hood covered her head."

Rukia felt a little suspicious about it but shook it off later, of course there should be no harm could be cause by something like that. "Open it then…"

"Okay!" Momo cheered and hastily opened the package "Wow! A bottle of perfume and its lavender!" Momo said while sniffing the perfume. Rukia smiled and moved closer to Momo "Does it really smelled nice?" Rukia asked with a curious expression.

"Yes! Smell it!"

When Rukia about to reach out for the bottle there something bumped into her from behind and made her stumbled down on Momo, the bottle fell and all the liquid poured down on Rukia white yukata.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Rukia hime-sama! I'm so sorry… are you alright?" the servant that bumped into her shocked what she have done and then tried to help Rukia to stand up. "I'm fine… I'm fine." Rukia said and waving her hand to the servant as a sign that she was fine. "Ru-Rukia…" Momo stuttered as she pointing a black spot on Rukia's yukata "… your yukata… that spot turning black!" Rukia looked down at the wet with perfume spot and saw it turning black and black, her eyes widened and quickly ran to her chamber and took off the yukata.

"What was that?" Momo's face was pale and Rukia scowling. "That's poison." The servant said while looking at the bottle in her hand, they in Rukia's chamber and the atmosphere intense.

"Poison?" Rukia blurted out and flashing a questioning faces at the servant.

"Its poisonous perfume… it mixed with snake venom. If you sniff it for an hour, you'll die."

"How do you know about that?" Momo asked and shuddered little bit.

"It's only been made at my hometown and it really hard to be make… of course the price is high."

"You mean only the nobility can afford it?" Momo asked again.

"Yes…"

That was it, Rukia wondered about it more, 'who wanted to kill me' she thought '… and why?" she wondered even more.

"Rukia, we need to tell your brother…" Momo suggested and the servant went out, leaving both of the girls alone.

"No…" Rukia disagreed "… it's not a good idea…"

"Rukia… your life in line now, someone want to kill you." Momo insisted for her to tell her brother and yes this was a heavy case.

"NO! Momo this is my wedding day and he looking forward to it, he even gave me Hisana nee-sama's wedding kimono for me to wear today… and I don't want to ruin that."

Momo went silent after that, agreed with Rukia words and obeyed it completely. "Rukia hime-sama" the bridal stylish came to prepare Rukia for the ceremony. Quickly Rukia took her dirtied yukata and handed it up to Momo "Hurry up and burn it." Rukia said and Momo nodded.

"Come in." Rukia said. The stylish came in with several young women about Rukia age followed her back, she was a late 50 old women, with a bun hair and a gentle smile on her face. "Hi, Rukia-sama."

"Hi…" Rukia smiled back and bowed to her.

"Now then, shall we start?"

"Yes."

**Okay…. The fifth chapter and I want the reviews to reach 20 or more so if you can, please review!**

**(I made deal with my brother or I can never be able to continue this fanfics! He'll ban me from using his laptop!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Don't cry, don't regret, just smile.**

Rukia standing in front the mirror looked at her own reflection, wearing wedding kimono and heavy make-up that beautified her face.

"Rukia hime-sama, excuse us." The bridal stylish bowed along with her assistants. Rukia smiled gracefully and also bowed then said her gratitude for her work. By that they exited themselves leaving Rukia alone in her chamber. With 'thud' the shogi door closed and with that Rukia's expression changed, she couldn't helped it when she was all alone, she hurt, she disappointed with her life, with her fate. Bite her bottom lip; she held in the tears, using both of her palms, she slapped her cheeks to return herself to reality "Don't cry, don't be sad, just smile." She told herself despite her heart ignored it completely. "Rukia-sama, it's time." Momo standing behind the door waiting for Rukia to come out, she, Rukia assistant and some other servant will escort her to the shrine.

"Yes." Rukia came out and showed her in bridal suit, Momo and the servants awed at her appearance, smiling at her and bowed "You look gorgeous, Rukia-sama." Momo exclaimed. Rukia smiled… just smiled and then started walking, Momo walked beside her and the servant walked behind both of the women. Rukia's legs felt really heavy in every step that and then she took breathed deeply when Ichigo's figure started to appearing in front of her. It hurt it really does when you know this wedding was futile.

!

Ichigo gulped when he saw Rukia in front of him, gulped not for her beauty, gulped not for shock just gulped for his wedding. Now he in front of the shrine entrance with priests by his side and waiting for his bride so then both of them can enter the shrine together. He smiled at Rukia and she smiled back although both of them know that smile just a bitter one, a fake one.

!

In front of the maiden, they exchanged vows, through all the steps and now they had been announced as husband and wife by the maiden, the guest consist of the elders from both family and other nobility families stood and clapped for their union. Ichigo and Rukia smiled despite their heart shattered to thousand pieces.

!

Rukia and Ichigo separated, Ichigo now busy having conversation with the male guest and Rukia with female. They just congratulated her and asked her how did she met Ichigo and how does they come to marriage. Rukia just smiled and of course she did not mention about this marriage been arranged not because of they fell in love with each other.

"Rukia-dono… I wish your happiness, I hope your marriage will be prosper." Said one of few female there, a little girl to be exact, Rukia smiled and said thank you.

"Emm… Rukia-dono, this is a gift for your wedding and I wish you all the happiness for you in this entire world." said the other one.

'Wow… that's really exaggerated' thought Rukia while sweat dropped watching that girl all graceful out of the blue.

"Oh, Rukia-dono, please receive this, it's the most fine and most expensive silk kimono as my gift for your wedding, I hope and **pray **that you'll be grant with a lot of children." Said a noble woman with ponytail hair and fake graceful voice, Rukia sweat drop again, wondered what could have come into these girls and hand over the gift before to Momo and took new one and then

"Rukia-dono! Please receive this…."

"No, please receive mine!"

"No, mine!

"No, mine is the most expensive one so you need to receive mine first!"

The females started to fight over something that Rukia do not understand and the next thing she realized, her arm were full of gift that reached over her head level. Momo still not there and the servant were busy with the wedding. Rukia started to lose her balance "Ugh, this heavy…" her footing lost balance and when she about to fall, she back hit on something and a hand on her shoulder.

"Ichi- Kurosaki-sama." Rukia uttered and her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo behind her and supporting her.

"Do you need any help? It's look like you having a hard time here." Ichigo smirk and offered help to Rukia but to Rukia it almost sound like sarcasm that said 'Ceh, you couldn't even handle this kind of situation? What a spoiled kid'. Rukia then smiled back and nodded as a sign yes I need help right now but her smile were evil and dark, dark smile. Ichigo scowled… even more and his brows rose seeing his wife smiling like that 'What with her?' he thought and took half of the gifts and hand it over to Hisagi and half of it he took it himself.

"Waa… you two are so romantic!" squealed the females, making the new wed couple turned their sight on them and raised their brows.

'What can't you see he just mock me here?' thought Rukia and her face were blush, not because of shy but anger.

In the other hand,

'Do we really look like that?' Ichigo thought and his hand over his mouth covering his blush.

"Hahaha… you guys blushing… so cute!" the females squealed again and apparently they just noble kids that does not know anything about their situation.

From afar, Inoue nail dug deep into her kimono as she watching Ichigo and Rukia together 'Why? Why hadn't she dead yet? She used that perfume right…. Right?' Inoue wondered and her eyes still set on the new wed. Before she lost her control, she excused herself from the ceremony.

"Darn it! Why not she die yet!" she screamed inside the palanquin and made the carriers wondered why she screaming about.

**Wah… I'm not please with this chapter… I really don't have any idea and I having thinking about it for two days now! So sorry! Please review and because the review reached 20+**

**Hahaha take that my stingy brother!**

**All thanks to all the reviewers**

**Please review again!**

**Ja-ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Gulp… first… night.**

Sighing silently with the event earlier, Rukia sat down on the edge of the floor while her eyes observing the white moon in front of her. The event still going on though, but Rukia purposely sneaked out from there, wanted to get out from all the tension from the early morning until now.

"Rukia-sama!"

"EEK!" Rukia squeaked as her heart felt like to jump of her chest, she turned around and met Momo's face located very close to her "… o-oh, it's you Momo… you scares me."

"Oh… my apology Rukia-sama…"Momo apologizing and then set herself beside Rukia "The moon seem pretty tonight huh?"

"Yes…" Rukia answered it with a hint of disappointment in her eyes 'yea… the moon knows exactly when it need to shine the most… on my wedding day… tsk, wedding day.' Rukia thought but only end up retorted to her damn life, knowing that, she was only able to sigh and pretend to be a perfect wife for now on.

"So… are you ready?" Momo blurted out, waking Rukia from her land of thought. Eyes widened, Rukia looked at Momo with a confused face of her "Ready for what?" Momo's eyes even wide than Rukia, disbelieve and okay… Momo know Rukia was a really innocent girl, pure and all but not this innocent! Clearing her throat with few coughing and expected for Rukia understood her 'coughing' but only end up receiving 'Are you okay?' question onto her face.

"Emm… Rukia-sama… you know… the first n-night?" Momo splashing a question/answer to Rukia but she was just looking at Momo "… Rukia-sama, you know right… what you need to do after you get married… the night after you officially a husband and wife." Rukia blush a little, but still the expression on her face wanting a good explanation from Momo.

"W-what I need to do?" Rukia stuttered and getting herself closer to Momo. Momo rubbing her temple and then ran her finger in her hair. A bit blush, she sighed and begun to explain everything to Rukia.

Now from a bit, Rukia blushed madly, her face was like a drunken man that took 50 glass of strong sake, Momo well amused with Rukia's expression, she was just like that when she first been told of it but no, she still a virgin, not yet married or do it. "Ah… that thing… oh…"

"Oh, so you…!" Momo surprised with Rukia's calm, maybe not wanting anyone to put their attention on them. Rukia sighed after a few moments, sat down again and looked up again towards the moon. Momo hand crawled over Rukia's shoulder and hugged her then.

"Don't worry… I think… he will be gentle on you… might be…" Momo ensured her, tried to, but only got a smack from Rukia.

Despite of her calm masked face her mind yelling 'NO!'

**#########**

In her/his/their chamber, before they leave to Kurosaki's, Rukia sat down on the other side of the bed, Ichigo had not yet enter the room and there was a bit relieve in Rukia heart and a silent wish that hoping Ichigo do not enter all through the night. But then, "R-Rukia?" a voice stuttered behind the shogi door and of course Rukia recognized it, it's her husband's voice. And now her silent wish has vanished away. 'I guess… there's nothing I can do about this.' Rukia thought, defeat-ly upon her fate.

"Yes…" that the only word Rukia can utter.

"Can I come…in?" Rukia surprised with his hesitation and quite relieve to know he was not like other that would just jump onto their wife. A smile curved on her pretty face that have less make up, she opened up the door. "Of course, this is you… our room." said Rukia still with a smile on her face.

Ichigo smiled and entered the chamber and his eyes observed the surrounding "Sorry… this place… I just like simplicity." said Rukia after saw Ichigo face observing the room.

"I like it… well I guess that is one of things that we might have a similarity in." Ichigo said it with a smile and scowl on his, making his face some kind like mocking or something.

"Are you making fun of me?" Rukia asked, retort.

"Huh? When did I making fun of you?"

"Just now! You saying 'I like it' with that face of yours! Your arrogant face!"

"NO! I'm making fun of no one! And-

"And?"

"And… this is how I always look like…"

Rukia stunned when he said that, the confession that saying something that sound funny to her, she then giggling while her hand covering her mouth. Suddenly, Ichigo's hand took Rukia's that covered her mouth, instantly without any word, he kissed her.

As his lips touched her, Rukia freeze, cannot think even a single thing, Rukia just drown in it. His kiss was rough but yet so gentle it's almost just like he been careful towards her, scared if he break her or something. After a 2 minutes, their parted. His eyes met her and their forehead lean on each other.

"Are you scares? Don't you hate it?" Ichigo asked.

"No… honestly I don't feel any of those feelings." Rukia answered and gained a smile from Ichigo. "… As your wife even if not because of love I will try to understand you, I will try to be your wife even if you unable to love me. Now I'm only belongs to you after all." Rukia said and as she said that Ichigo shocked.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked and only received a nod from Rukia, with that Ichigo then tugged on the red sash that held together her wedding kimono, Rukia closed her eyes as his hand pulled and tugged until it slipped through his awaiting finger. His hand smoothed his way on her milky white shoulder and pushed down the kimono so it fell and he then took Rukia to their new bed.

**Huahahaa-waaa…. Okay sorry I'm not good in this kind of area! Haha… shit! Okay I know this kind of short not kind of… it's short!**

**Review and reviews! I want it to reach 30 and above! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: The real me.**

Rukia wake up and realize there was another person by her side; it was Ichigo, her husband. She looked at his face, observed it for a while, his sharp nose, his lips that touched her the night before, his eyes and his weird orange colored brows. She chuckled a little bit, feeling weird why she did not feel hate or disgust toward that man, but then her mind went back to two weeks ago, where she and Ichigo first having conversation. Inoue Orihime, his lover, her husband lover.

"How I'm going to make you to fall in love with me if your heart already belong to another person, Ichigo." Rukia whispered while her hand reached out to touch his hair but then she stopped when she heard "Inoue…" came out from Ichigo's mouth.

"You even mumbled her name in your sleep."

A slight disappointment lingered in her heart, wondering if what they did last night even have a meaning to him or not. Shook the thought off her mind, she then off to get herself a bath, and her body really required one. 'Maybe the maids already prepared it for me.'

**######**

Ichigo eyes fluttered open, ran his finger through his hair, he then sat himself on the bed. His eyes wandered around the bed and his hand then land on Rukia's side. "It's still warm." He said it to himself "… if it's still warm it mean she was here just now." he spoken again to himself. His torso was naked and goose bump started to showing as the morning air caressing him. Ignored it, Ichigo laid his back on the bed once again, his arm on his eyes and his mind went back to the dream he had.

He hated it, that dream he had, where there was Rukia and Inoue. Rukia was always beside him but Inoue was pulling him away from his wife. Whenever Ichigo protested, he was taken aback with Inoue's words "You said you promise that both of us can meet like always." Ichigo then been locked by Inoue's kisses. Even in that dream Ichigo felt regret and guilty. He had a wife that promised to him will commit her life only to him and only him, will try to understand him even if he would never can and will learn to love him even if he cannot. If she could then why could not he.

He moved his arm and opened his eyes when Rukia stepped in their chamber, with a new layer of make up and a smile that added beauties on face. "The breakfast ready…. Byakuya nii-sama and father are waiting for you." She spoke softly different from her tone last night.

Ichigo did not answer but instead he only stared at her. How he can miss the beauties on her face, wondered how she can accepted him easily in her life. Rukia felt weird on how he stared her, from head to toe.

"Is there anything weird on me?" Rukia asked with a different tone kind of harsh but yet still soft.

Ichigo raised his brows, surprised at his wife outburst he then laughed. "There's nothing weird on you, you beautiful." He said in between his laugh. Rukia anger increasing "What are you laughing at?" she ball her fist holding her anger down although it's already burst out in her speech earlier. 'You beautiful' sound like a sarcasm to her.

"Calm down… I'm not laughing at anything."Ichigo said with his hand on the air. Rukia glowered at him and turned her back "You better hurry my brother hate to wait for someone." Rukia said. Ichigo nodded and the got off the bed. He was eyeing the chamber, wondering where his cloth could be put.

"If you wondering where all of your stuff been put, it's in my closet. I put it myself and I'm sorry if you think that was wrong or something." Rukia said before he walked out the chamber.

Silently Ichigo smile faded as he watched Rukia disappeared, Rukia understand him an every aspect although they just knew for two-three weeks but she already could read him well. 'Do I really that transparent?' but if he was that transparent, Inoue understand him better, not acting like how she were before three days ago.

"I better change now…" he whispered to himself.

"**You got yourself a pretty great wife, king!"**

Ichigo eyes widened when he heard that voice inside his head.

'Don't disturb me!'

"**Awww… don't be so mean to me king… I only saying the truth… you also think she better than clingy girl named Inoue, right? Well, you wife is a beautiful young women and I really like how she taste like last night. Hmmm… probably I should check her out myself.**

'Don't you dare to touch her! If you even touch one strain of hair of her I promise I'll kill you!'

"**Don't be stingy king, your wife is my wife too… your body is mine too, we are one, only different part. I like her, she understands us, and she understands you. And most of all you like it, right?"**

'STOP IT! I LOVE INOUE AND THAT IS IT! I and Rukia probably husband and wife but my heart already belong to another person.'

"**STOP BEEN STUPID KING! You can take back your heart, you couldn't have her! That Inoue girl, I hate her! She couldn't see the real you! She only bothered about herself and the relationship that you two having, that is not REAL! She couldn't see the real you, the real US! And MORE YOU DON'T LOVE HER! NOT FOR REAL!**

'STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT! Don't say anything anymore!'

"**You are stupid king! But remember what I said-"**

The voice disappeared when Rukia voice came out from behind the door, Ichigo were sweating and panting, his head feel heavy at that moment.

"Ichigo, are you alright? Father requested for you… he is waiting for you at the dining room."

"I'm alright, I will be there in 5 minutes, and I just need to change right now." Ichigo answered despite his woeful state right now.

'Can she ever accept the real me without been afraid? Without feeling terrified of me?' Ichigo thought as he listened to Rukia's footsteps were fading away. 'And do I really love Inoue?'

**Okay, that was it… Hahaha if you wondered, yes I plan to put some of bleach element in this fanfics. There will be zanpaktou, hollow and vaizard. Yes, yes, maybe some of you might not like it but please read it first! Reviews please! 40 and above! Review and reviews.**

**And of course, special thanks to the ones who review and supported this fanfics and my other fanfics too. I love you guys and especially usahname (sorry I don't remember your new penname) and of course the ones who put this fanfic into alerts and favorite. Thank you, thank you and thank you.! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: New residence.**

Ichigo entered the dining hall and found Rukia having conversation with his father but then he realized someone missing "Where's Byakuya-dono?" Rukia and Isshin turned their attention towards him. Rukia smiled, stood up and approached him "Byakuya nii-sama have a sudden meeting just now, so he couldn't join us today."

Ichigo shrugged and then looked at his father that smiling at him "And what are you smiling about father?" Isshin still with his smile just shrugged and then continued digging his breakfast. "Have a sit, husband." Rukia smiled and narrowing her eyes. Ichigo shuddered, sensed some sort of murderous aura around him, apparently that smile was not really meant a smile.

'She still mad about earlier.' Ichigo thought and nodded as agreement; did not want Rukia to be more angry towards him; he then sat beside Rukia facing his father. His eyes set on the dishes on the table. There was steamed rice, broiled salmon, nori, miso soup and tsukemono. Ichigo picks up his chopsticks and with "Tadakimasu" as the starter he was digging his first meal of the day. Meanwhile, Rukia intensely watching her husband eating, as Ichigo was chewing the food, Rukia gulped "How is it? Is it okay?"

Ichigo and Isshin stopped and looked at her, Rukia stiffened by their stare. Swallowed all the food down their throat, Ichigo answered "Well… it's all okay… I like it." Rukia smiled a bit then Ichigo spoken again "… did you make this?" Isshin silently continued his meal but his eyes constantly looking at Ichigo to Rukia and Rukia to Ichigo.

"No… I just asking if our chef have served foods that suit the Kurosaki's family." Rukia smiled as she answered Ichigo's question. Looking at her deep violet eyes, Ichigo convinced and just continued his meal again. Rukia sighing 'Thank goodness he doesn't notice that I lying.' picked her chopsticks back, she finishing her meal, silently.

"Ahem…. Ichigo?" Isshin spoken up after a while, Ichigo who was just finished his breakfast looked up at his father, Rukia just silently sipping her morning tea. "Yes, father, what is it?"

"Let's see… emm… today Rukia-chan will move to our resident right?" Isshin said slowly and Ichigo tensed up. "… so, I want you to take care of her…take a good care of her." Ichigo raised his brows, wondering what did his father tried to say right now "Father, what are-"

"I will move out of our mansion." Isshin cut Ichigo, Ichigo gapped and Rukia just stared at her father in-law while her hand still holding on her cup. "What? Are you serious?" Ichigo asked out surprised, forgetting his manner at someone else house.

"Ichigo, you're married now and after the day after tomorrow you're the house head…. Because of that, I want to move out; I want you to be independent on yourself and your wife." Isshin explained and simplified everything in his mind without leaving a detail.

"But father, you don't need to move out. It's your home…. And what… what if I need you?" Ichigo spurted out the thing… that… he does not want to admit for along time that he needs his father, always. Isshin smiled at his son's puppy like expression, deep in his heart he said 'Awww… okay daddy won't leave you… you, my one and only cute little son.' but he pulled himself together and put on the serious face back on. "That's why I married you off. But, if you ever need me, you can always go and see me."

Ichigo's eyes dropped a bit, his face sulked 'He's sulking….cute!' Rukia thought and hide her smile by sipping her tea again. "And…." Isshin said that almost sound like he was singing, Ichigo and Rukia returned to the reality and looked at that middle-aged man.

"…. I want to give you privacy so YOU CAN GET ME A LOT OF GRANDCHILDRENS!" Isshin shouted, Ichigo jaw dropped and Rukia spurted the tea and coughed her lung out. Blushed like a ripe tomato, Ichigo flied kick his father on the face, leave Rukia wiping the tea that been spurted out from her mouth.

"YOU STUPID FATHER!"

Ichigo turned t Rukia, scratching the back oh his head "I'm sorry about… my father. He's kind of oblivious, you know." Smiling awkwardly, Rukia just nod her throat still sour from the event just now.

"**What are you saying, king? It's not like you haven't done anything yet, last night, it's more like you enjoyed yourself."**

'Shut up stupid!' From scratching the back of his head, his hand now massaging the area between his two brows, migraine came out, lot of thing that shocked him happened in this pass few weeks. Rukia saw that and approached him, "Having headache?"

That voice disappeared once again, Ichigo looked at his wife and just nodded. "Hmm… yeah… a mild one." Rukia sighing and took his hand "Lets return to our room." Ichigo's eyes widened

"**Wow… what a blatant wife you got here, king."**

"Just shut up, can you?" Ichigo accidently voicing his thought out, making Rukia gasped with the sudden out burst, letting go of Ichigo's hand "I'm sorry, I just want to help but it seem like you don't need it." Rukia tone was hard, bitter and her eyes sharp but Ichigo cannot miss the hint of sadness in it.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…." Ichigo could not expressed his feeling well, he really regret that. "… it's just… there's something bothered me just now. There's something that you don't know about me." Rukia clasp her hand together and her face down, "I…" Ichigo tried to tell her but it seems hard for him, now.

"You don't need to tell me." Rukia suddenly said.

"What?"

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"You wouldn't ask me about it? Ever?" Ichigo asked, wondered if Rukia is the type of person that likes to push someone to their corner and forced them to say everything that they want to know.

"If I asked, will you answer?" Ichigo just kept silent on that question and his eyes looked at her face and her eyes looked at somewhere else.

"It's your problem. It's a deep, deep problem. I have no way to ask about that… I have no elegant way of steeping into your heart to ask about that without tracking in filth. So I wait, someday when you want to tell me… tell me then. I'll wait until then." Rukia smiled at the last part of her speech, Ichigo just silently awed at her. Suprisingly, her words actually relieved him and make him feel good.

Aside all of that, Isshin who lied on the tatami floor, spying on them and smiled curved on his face. 'It's look like I made a right choice for our son, Masaki.'

Momo stepped in and bowed, "Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, Rukia-sama, there's someone want to meet you." Right after she announced that that person showed up, Ichigo gasped and the name came out from his mouth "Inoue…"

**Alright! Finished! Please reviews… 45 and above…. This fanfic kind of hard so it's takes time to think out of an idea, so, please be patient and keep on supporting me! 3 and yes I took out Rukia's dialogue in episode 8.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: My wife or lover.**

"Inoue… what're you doing here?" Ichigo asked with a heavy feeling in his heart. Rukia smiled at her and approached Inoue "Welcome to Kuchiki House Inoue-dono, it's a pleasure to have you here." Inoue smiled back at her. No one can saw through her fake smile, neither Rukia nor Ichigo. "Oh, I honor for been here."

Ichigo's question has not been answered and he did not like that at all; he opened up his mouth but then before he could say anything these words been thrown to him "I came here to see you, Kurosaki-kun. I miss you so much." Ichigo just stiffened, his mouth just opened and unable to say anything but inside his mind 'What's the… she just said?'

Rukia just stood there, her eyes were emotionless, empty, blank, and void, there so many words can describe it but there was no word can describe her feeling when those words came out. Anyhow, Ichigo felt worse, he was torn apart. There were two women that he consider important right now, on the left side there was Inoue and on the right side there was Rukia, his wife and the one who will spend his life with.

Silent created between those three, without realizing Isshin still lay on the floor. Rukia noticed it after a few minutes. Afraid what might happen if Isshin saw what is occurring right now, she came up with an idea.

With a smile on her face, she invited Inoue, her guest and Ichigo, her husband to another hall so they can talk privately there "Husband and Inoue-dono please its better if we settle down in the other room." Ichigo's brows knitted and Inoue's smile just getting wider. Isshin noticed Inoue smile… "As I thought she's up to something." Isshin whispered to himself.

Although Rukia smiled at him, he knew that was not her true smile, not the smile that he just saw a minute ago. It's bitter, bitter smile. Yes, he admit that that they married without their consent but the way she accepted it, slowly melted Ichigo doubt in this marriage. Those things that she say on their first night and today just kept on replaying in his head, making him even more regret about Inoue arrival here.

'I love Inoue… I suppose to be happy to see her… then why…. Why's this feeling lingering inside me?'

"Here, please come in." Rukia opened up the door, revealing the hall that they used last night for the wedding celebration. Inoue bowed and took the first step in. Ichigo stood beside Rukia and looked in her eyes. Smile still drawn on her pretty face and her eyes still soft but there was sadness or more accurately disappointment, Ichigo knew it, he just do, what kind of wife that did not get hurt when another woman said I miss you at their husband. "Rukia…" he spoken up, his tone was soft, soft just like he talking to a sleeping baby. Rukia looked up to meet his eyes, Ichigo stared in that violet or lilac colored eyes but after that he opened his mouth again "… don't you going to join us?"

Rukia looked at her husband face, wondering why could not her got mad in this man. What was so special about him that made her not to snap at him like any other man she would? Yes, she was hurt for Inoue statement but who was she to stop it, to deny it that they are a lover, they love each other and that Rukia cannot even take a place in Ichigo's heart. Shook her head slowly as a sign no "I have to prepared for our departure; I need to arrange some things." Ichigo nodded, he wanted to say something to comfort her but he just did not know how.

After watching Rukia's figure disappeared from Ichigo's sight, he entered the hall. He lifted up his face suddenly saw Inoue's very, very close to his. "Kurosaki-kun!" wailed Inoue with her arms wrapped upon Ichigo shoulder. "In…INOUE! LET ME GO!" Ichigo protested, completely disbelieve with her action just now "… what're you doing here anyway? And plus, why did you say you miss me in front of my wife?" Ichigo completely vexed with Inoue, he thought she will never act like this anymore; she did said she will let him go and so did him. Inoue's eyes filled with tears, looking at Ichigo and sobbing quietly. "I thought we can meet like always… we can have our usual relationship… I thought you would never mind that, I'm sorry but…."

"But, what now Inoue… nothing going to change the facts that I now Rukia's husband and it's not appropriate for me to having any relationship with any other woman in this time being." Ichigo sighed as he finishing his sentence. Inoue kept quiet for a moment and then without Ichigo realized it, she smirked. 'I still have my trump card.'

"But… you promise me Kurosaki-kun… you promised me even after you get married we can meet like always." Said Inoue before she started to cry like a mother lost her children. Ichigo startled and yes, he did made that kind of promise. He did promise her. Confused with his feeling, his heart torn apart. He did not know why but he really, really did not wanted Rukia to be sad, just looking at her eyes just now… making him wanted to commit suicide. But he still loved Inoue, he cared about her, he did not want to hurt her either.

"Inoue stop crying… yes, I admit, I did make you that kind of promise."

Inoue's cries stopped, now stood up on her two feet, lead her arm to pass through Ichigo and she then laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank you because remember it… now can I have a tour around here?"

**(**(**

Rukia at horse stable, brushing quietly her horse's fur. She knew its seems inappropriate for a noble woman to ride horse bit no matter what she loved it, love how the wind caressed her when she riding it. Then her eyes set on a black horse beside her. Her husband black horse. Rukia patted it's head softly but the horse just turned away, chuckled how can a horse can resemble so much like it's owner….they were Rude! Then she just continued back to her works. "Rukia-sama! We need you to choose which stuff you want to bring with you when you leaving to Kurosaki House."

Rukia nodded and followed Momo to show her the stuff was.

From afar, someone smirked and her eyes twinkling with plans.

**Okay! Chapter 10! Phew! There're mistake here and there but I hope you just let it pass. Huwahahahaha… I displeased with this chapter…. T_T…. oh! And please reviews! Review and reviews! I aim for 60 or more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Don't be reckless, just let me….**

With Inoue by his side, he took her on a tour. He wanted to flee away, he just wanted to be alone or maybe he wanted to be with Rukia… Rukia does give him comfort in time he needed it, she does been true to him, be true to herself. 'What's in the world I'm doing right now?'

"**Stupid king" **

The voice sneered but this time Ichigo just ignored it, tired enough with it and he knew it will go away eventually later. Inoue that kept on babbling about something that Ichigo did not pay attention on pouted. "Kurosaki-kun… what happen to you? You didn't listen to me… did Kuchiki… no Kurosaki Rukia-dono done something to you? Inoue bite her tongue when he muttered Kurosaki Rukia… 'Suppose to be Kurosaki Orihime, not Rukia.'

Ichigo just shook his head and ran his finger through his hair "Rukia didn't do anything to me. She's nice, understanding and gentle. So, I in the good term with her, she didn't push me, I didn't push her." Ichigo smiled a little when he said that about Rukia 'Yes, she understand me, she nice, she gentle and she so comfortable to be around.' A warm feeling started to shower within Ichigo's heart.

Inoue glared at him, anger flowing through every vein inside of her, she saw that smile, a smile that hardly shown on that man's face even for her to see. 'What the? Tsk! What's so great about that Rukia?' Inoue arm slipped from Ichigo's. "Kurosaki-kun… do you love her?"

Shocked, Ichigo stared at Inoue's gray eyes. "Huh?" Ichigo gasped a little when he saw Inoue's eyes started to narrow. "Do you **love **her?" Inoue asked again. Ichigo scowled, he shifted his sight somewhere else. Silent swallowed him down, he did not know what to answer, and he did not even his own feeling. It's not like he hate or dislike or uncomfortable around her, yes, he be careful with her, it's could not be help, he just starting to get know her.

Shrugged was the only thing he could give Inoue that time. "I don't know, I don't hate her or dislike her, I don't know. We just starting to get know each other." Silent came between them again. Inoue closed her eyes, knowing if she let Ichigo be with his wife alone any longer, his feelings will change 'I won't let it'.

Smiling curved on her face, "Lets just drop that topic shall we, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue slipped her arm again through Ichigo's "I saw horse stable somewhere there earlier. Can we go there?" Ichigo raised his brows for a moment but then just nodded. Smiling, Inoue pulled him forward toward their destination.

"Is that's it Rukia-sama? Just this?" Momo required, feeling strange why Rukia picking up so little amount of stuff to be bring to the Kurosaki's, normally for nobility, they were always bring a lot of stuff that was normally were unnecessary, that make the deliveries took time more than a week to complete. But Rukia just picked up few things that not even take full space in the carriage later. "Yes, just that." Rukia answered.

"Now then, you all can continue your works. And Momo, follow me." Momo nodded and followed Rukia track as she walked away from that room. "Where are we going Rukia-sama?"

"Emm… continue my work just now. To the stable." said Rukia with her finger pointing toward the stable direction. Momo chuckling a little, amused with her hime-sama behavior. Nobility should just hand over the works to servants not doing it by themselves.

"Wow…. It's been long since I met your horse, Kurosaki-kun! I see you in a good shape aren't you." Wailed Inoue that making Ichigo smiled while her hand patting on the horse's head. "Oh… can I feed him? It's been long since I done that. Can I Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked with her bubbly attitude. "Of course you can, now where is all the grass gone to?" Ichigo gave her the permission then end up searching for the food to be given to his horse. "I'll check back there. Stay here." Inoue smiled and nodded after she watched Ichigo disappear that smile turned into grin, pulled out something out of her sleeves, a pouch that filled with something like a drug. Turning back to the horse, she patting it again "Sorry horse-kun, but you need to eat this up." opened up the pouch, she took one piece of it and then laid it on her palm so the horse can eat it up. Hesitated for a moment but then the horse ate it up anyway, maybe because it already knew who Inoue was and trusts her.

"You're such a good boy." Inoue smirked, now she turned to another horse in that stable, Rukia's horse. "You must be that Rukia's horse, huh?" Inoue patting the horse gently. She eyeing the horse; white and have a smooth fur, so graceful to be ride on. "You see, you need to eat this up." she took up another piece of that drug and gave it to the horse. The horse ate it as Inoue's smirk widening. "Actually, I only intended to give this to you, not to horse-kun but why don't I just give to both of you after all you are not mine, why should I care about it. Before the horse-kun or you can go berserk and attack Kurosaki-kun or me, I pulled him out of here. I only wanted to hold the new wed here a little bit longer before Rukia merge to the Kurosaki so I can plan another tactic to kill off Rukia, so I don't care who the one you going to attack." Inoue patted that horse's head again; it's only a matter of seconds for that drug taking over the horses.

"Here the grass, Inoue." Inoue startled and turned her back, smiling at him 'Now I need to pull you out of here.'

"Wow… you sweating a lot Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue said with concern tone in her voice. Ichigo touched his forehead and felt it a little wet. "Guess you're right, it was hot back there. I search for the workers but none of them are there. I guess they all are busy with their hime-sama departure later."

Inoue pouted again 'Why must he bring her in every topic we talked about!' then suddenly her eyes catching Rukia's figure closing to where they standing. Quickly she pulled her sleeve and wiped Ichigo's forehead. "Geez, you better keep your hygiene well Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo taken aback with it but just let on Inoue to wiped up his forehead.

From afar, Rukia saw it, how close they were to each other. Slight of sadness struck her heart, Momo that was beside her did not see it and Rukia obviously did not want her to see it. Pull back her cheerful self she walking taking a faster pace. Momo followed her suit and eventually they arrived beside Ichigo.

"Oh, Rukia-dono!" Inoue pretended with Rukia sudden appearance. Ichigo turned his head and saw Rukia smiled at him, guilt, scares, panic and surprise mix together inside his heart. 'Did she saw that?'

"**Stupid king, of course she saw that."**

That voice came out again. Sneering at Ichigo for being so stupid, yes, even he thought he been stupid. Of course she saw that. "What're you doing here, husband?" Rukia asked, she been using 'husband-wife' term with Ichigo when there were people around that she not familiar with. Ichigo shrugged and moving the grass in his hand "I'm wanted to feed my horse, Kuro… well Inoue is the one who to feed him in the first place." Rukia nodded as sign that she understood that "Well, I better off finishing my work just now, brushing my horse fur, Yuki."

"Oh… so that's your horse. No wonder she so beautiful." Rukia blush a little but Inoue and Momo catch a glance for it, Momo smiled and Inoue fumed. Rukia off to her horse, Inoue smirked but then it's disappeared as Ichigo moved followed his wife. Quickly, Inoue grabbed Ichigo's arm, Ichigo stopped and took a curious glance on her. "What is it Inoue?" Ichigo asked confused with her attitude that suddenly changed. "You should go and take a bath, Kurosaki-kun. You sweating and kind of… stinky" Inoue said, hoping he will give in by her words.

"What are you saying? Don't you the one who wanted to feed Kuro?"

Inoue fall into silent, lost in her word, she fall in her own plan, only hoping so that nothing bad happened to Ichigo. Sighing, Ichigo just walked following Rukia. Smiling watching Rukia smiles and patted her horse that unusually huffing at her, as if she did not Rukia to be there. Pouted, Rukia tried to moving closer to Yuki.

"Yuki, what's wrong." said Rukia with concern. Yuki ignored her and just keeping on getting restless and growling. On the other side, Kuro acted the same Ichigo did not pay any much attention to it because Kuro always act like that but never hurt anyone.

Ichigo approached her "Is there anything wrong?" Yuki was stomped on the ground and growling. Yuki started to neigh and her movement ere uncontrollable but then she was bucketing and kicking "Rukia, watch out!" Ichigo screamed when Yuki started to rear up and tried to Rukia, the grass fell to the ground when Ichigo using both of his arm to pull Rukia from getting a kick from her own horse. "What the- !" Rukia eyes widened when she saw Kuro's legs high up behind Ichigo "ICHIGO!" and before Ichigo could react he already been knock out by his own horse.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Yelled Inoue and started to run towards him. At the same time, Momo ran towards Rukia. "Help Rukia-sama!" Momo shouted and snapping her fingers. All of the sudden about 5 workers appeared, they calming the horses down while Inoue and Momo gathered around Rukia with Ichigo head on her lap. Rukia shaking Ichigo's body in effort to wake him up but failed then she realized blood beginning to oozing out from Ichigo head. Inoue took this as a chance, it's not like she want the victim to be Ichigo but still her plan turned out well and now there even a bonus. "Let me help him… with my ability… Shun Shun Rikka."

**Huwahahahaha…. I know this is bad, really bad! Say this I have ideas for plots for this fanfic but I need 'bridges' to connect them together but I couldn't find anything to aspired me to write but then I come across with this program about horses the other day… so I thought why don't I just write something about horses? Nobility like to ride horses right? Like in the drama, old Chinese movie, in the fairy tail and so on. **

**Wait for the next chapter! Updating tomorrow! So be waiting! Reviews okay! **

**And one more thing, sorry dear, I can't kill Inoue now, but I'm considering killing her in the end of this story. :P Hahaha… I don't hate her but only annoyed by her.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Don't leave me.**

"Shun Shun Rikka?" Rukia asked looking back at unconscious Ichigo then she changed her mind "Explain it to me later. We must move Ichigo from here first. Momo, call for someone." Her voice was calm and her face not showing even a little emotion. Momo nodded and moved from there, leaving Rukia with Inoue. Inoue took a glance on her, Rukia's face, figure, movement and even her way of speaking. Inoue admitted Rukia are beautiful with that huge purple eyes and heart shape face made her looked so fragile and cute. Not to mentioned her petite figure that suit very well with her face. 'Yes, she is beautiful but I even more beautiful than her.' said Inoue inside her mind while swapping her hair behind her shoulder.

Rukia eyeing Inoue, 'No wonder he fell in love with her, she gentle, pretty and cheerful. It must be nice to be around her.' Rukia thought and smile curved on her face. A little moment after that Momo came back with two black haired men behind her, "Eh? Father?" Rukia spoken out when she saw Isshin came with another man that she recognized as Ichigo personal assistant/bodyguard.

"What's happen here?" Isshin asked, panicking "… this girl suddenly running down and yelling for help saying that Ichigo injured or something." Rukia looked at Momo, it was more than just looking, and she was glower on her. Hisagi then stepped in and asked the same thing to Rukia, she sighed a little then explained everything in one breath.

"Kuro attacked Ichigo-sama? That's impossible." Muttered Hisagi and Isshin looked sharp at Inoue, even if he want accuse Inoue he did not have any proof, sighing he went to Ichigo's left "Hisagi take Ichigo's right" Hisagi nodded and do as been instructed. Carefully they lifted Ichigo up and took him into his chamber and Momo holding on Rukia and Inoue walking behind them.

"Rukia-sama, it's better if you change you kimono, you're covered in blood." Momo plead to Rukia but she just shook her head, she then looking down as a orange shield covered her husband and his injury slowly disappearing. Rukia knew if it comes to healing, she was more than enough but after seeing how magnificent Inoue's power are she just complied after that. "It's done." Inoue stated, Rukia looked at her then Ichigo, her heart lifted when she saw no wound and no scar but Ichigo was still lay on the bed unconscious like before. "Now, I should probably go, it's starting to darkened outside." said Inoue while her hand waving happily, Rukia smiled and bowed "Thank you because healing Ichigo just now." A evil smile submerged but then disappeared "Oh, Rukia-dono, don't worry about it after all I know Ichigo for along time now, we always together so, it's not a strange thing that I helping him."

Rukia just smiled slightly with he statement, 'Yes I been silly, they must be always been together like glue and paper '

Momo left Rukia alone when Inoue was gone. Rukia removed her bloodied kimono off as she turned into a new one. Ichigo's breath calmed her down, by listen to it she knew Ichigo been okay. Rukia climbed up the bed afterward thinking whether she needed to cook or not in case if Ichigo awake and hungry. Her hand ran through his hair and then she realized something, her eyes widened as she felt "You burning up!" Ichigo burning up after getting that kick.

Rukia quickly got off their bed but then suddenly her hand been gripped strongly, "Ichigo…!" Rukia gasped when she saw Ichigo shot open and showing her his black eyes with golden pupil but then it's been clenched closed. The grip on Rukia wrist softened a bit but after than the force increase and make Rukia moaned in pain silently. Ichigo's face showing like him in lot of pain, sometimes he growled as if he in pain and his hand would not let go of Rukia's. The grip so strong until Rukia felt like it breaking her bone apart.

'What are you doing? YOU HURTING HER! LET GO OF HER!' Ichigo voicing out in his mind ordering his other self to stopped his attempt to take over his body.

"**Yeah… but if only you stop suppressing me king! Maybe I should break the queen bone into two! SEEING HER EXPRESSION RIGHT NOW ARE PRICELESS! HAHAHA!" **

'STOP IT!'

"**NO-"**

That voice stopped before he could saying anything more when he heard his king name been called gently into his ear. "Ichigo…." there was it again, Rukia's voice brushing through his hair gently. The voice animated himself in front of Ichigo inside his mind, he looked like Ichigo, only he had a white hair, black with a golden pupil eyes and have a evil wicked smile on his face.

"**Maybe I'll let this chance go… the queen sad seeing the king fell sick… and I don't want to see her sad, I want to see her smile."** He said playfully.

"What are you saying about?" Ichigo said with huffing and panting, this side of him getting stronger when he fell sick or in the verge of death in battle.

"**I'm saying I'm letting you go this time… but… I'll go through my way next time… and take-"**

The speaker disappeared into dust in front of Ichigo, his eyes closed after that, he knew that thing will take over him later on. Although he already controlled it but there was times for him to go out and have his 'fun' time with Ichigo's body. Ichigo opened up his eyes and saw Rukia's purple eyes looking into his. His problem flew away as he looking at it. "Ichigo… are you alright? Wait here, I call the doctor." Rukia stopped when Ichigo pulling her kimono sleeve.

"Don't go… don't leave me…" Ichigo plead, his body shaking slightly and sweating, he felt very vulnerable that time, he always felt like this every time after he been taken over with but there was no one there for him except his father. Rukia looked at him for a while, her hand softly caressing his face "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ichigo did not answer and Rukia did not want to push him too. Climbed back up on the bed, her hand slowly holding Ichigo and eventually hugged him. Ichigo breathed in slowly, taking the scent of sakura into his nose and his hand slowly wrapping around Rukia's waist. Positioned his head on Rukia chest while Rukia's chin resting on his head, he dozed away. "Don't worry… I'll never leave you as long as the death doesn't claim me first." Rukia whispered into his ear softly and Ichigo catching every word of it.

**Hahaha… the fanfic finish! Hope you guys love it and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Medicine.**

Ichigo's eyes opened up, it kind of blurry and his head felt heavy. Tilted his head up, he realized he in Rukia's embrace and she in his. Strange, he did not feel like pulling himself away, he comfortable in her arms, he can hear every heart beat from her; it calmed him down. Without realizing it, Ichigo snuggling more to her make movement that slightly disturbed Rukia's sleep. "Emm…" moaned Rukia as a sign her deep and cozy sleep been disturbed. Ichigo stared at her face, 'She looks so peaceful like this…' Ichigo brushed softly Rukia's hair from her face, smiling to himself. 'Don't worry… I'll never leave you as long as the death doesn't claim me first.' Those words playing inside his mind countless of time even in his dream "Thank you, Rukia. Thank you for those words you gave for me. Thank you for be here for me… last night." Ichigo whispered softly and finally fell asleep again in the same position as before.

######

Slowly Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, he stretching himself a little and smiling a bit but then his smile disappeared when he realized someone missing. Got off slowly, he was searching for her around the chamber. None, she not there, she not there with him. 'Huh… what's going on with me… she probably in the bath or in the dining hall right now.' He thought to ensured himself

"**Huh… miss her already? What a sap."**

'Shut up… I'm missing no one…' replied Ichigo weakly. He was hurt a bit when Rukia not there with him, 'She said it herself she'll never leave me…'

"**Yes she did but it's doesn't mean that she need to be around you all the time… king, you such a stupid man."**

Yes, of course he knew about that. It's just he did not even know what going on with him, vulnerable as he felt like last night he just wanted to see Rukia. He did not even know what this feeling about. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his chest.

"Ichigo?" he lifted his head after hearing his name been called out and there he saw her and her smile. "… are you alright?" Rukia asked while putting a tray with a cup of a…well, a tea like liquid down then turned to Ichigo again "… you still having fever… you should just lay down." Ichigo watching her constantly as her hand touching his forehead, checking out his temperature. His hand then laid on Rukia's, taken aback by his touch Rukia looked straight to his eyes "What's wrong?"

"How do you do it?" Ichigo suddenly asked Rukia looked at him, confused.

"Do what?"

"Saying things that comfort me, saying thing like you know me forever…"

Rukia fell into silent, did not know what to answer to her husband. "I don't know… I just know… I just say what I felt like." Ichigo looked in her eyes and it showing him what he wanted; the truth. Ichigo smiled at her and she smiled back. Rukia did not know what is this all about, maybe it just because of the fever Ichigo having but his smile really made her happy.

"Now… you need to take this up." Rukia shoved a cup of tea like liquid but its smelled was not to Ichigo. Ichigo sniffed it a like and his scowl deepened as the smell snuck into his nose. "What is this?

"Medicine." Rukia answer swiftly.

"Well I'm fine now…" Ichigo put the cup back to its place before and then laid his back on the bed then turned his back to Rukia. "Ichigo, you need to drink this." Ichigo did not move an inch. Again, Rukia persuaded him "Ichigo, drink this, will you? It will make you feel better." Still, Ichigo just kept on ignoring her.

Rukia tried it again for the third time, fourth time and lastly the fifth time. Rukia nail dug deeply into Ichigo kimono and sent him a slight sharp pain, Ichigo turned his head a little to meet her gazed then he chocked when he saw a emotionless, empty and of course icy stare. "I tell you, you need to drink this up and by that you must drink **it!" **Rukia threatened, she was absolutely end of her patience.

Clipped Ichigo's nostrils with her thump and index finger, she poured all of that medicine inside Ichigo's opened mouth. Ichigo clenched his throat as the medicine ran down in it. "I-It's bitter, what in the world is that?"

"Like I said, it a medicine, of course it bitter… stupid" Ichigo caught that last part 'stupid'.

"What the-"

"Looks, I will come back here… I'll bring you your breakfast. But I see you off the bed… I'm going to shove that medicine down to your throat again."

Ichigo taken aback with her threat, 'What's with her… one minute she was gentle and next minute after that she's like a tigress.' That thought ran inside his mind as his eyes followed Rukia as she went away from him.

**Okay this is a simple, simple chapter from me…. The real one will come out soon but I don't know when I able to update this but it might be 2-3 days or maybe tomorrow if I have the time. I hope you like it… and please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**A little question:**

**One Piece **

**Or**

**Naruto **

**Or**

**Bleach.**

**Which one make you cried the most or ever make you cried or almost make you cry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Now, I'll say goodbye. **

"I wish that you can carry out your wifely duty well." Byakuya with the same stoic face of him, stood in front of Rukia, to see her off from Kuchiki house.

"Yes nii-sama, I will remember that." Rukia bowed at her brother, feeling kind of sad thinking about leaving the house that content too many memories craved in it. Ichigo, stood beside her, bowed also with her.

"We need to go now." Ichigo said to Byakuya while his hand on Rukia shoulder, Byakuya nodded and Rukia just kept on silent.

"I hope you'll take care of my sister well." Ichigo looked at him and then turned at Rukia after that, he nodded and then walked away from both of the siblings. Byakuya smiled at Rukia and Rukia smiled back, holding her tears as Byakuya embrace her, wrapping her own arms around Byakuya waist, a tear rolled on her cheek.

"Take a very good care of yourself, Rukia."

Rukia nodded slightly and then said yes.

"Take a good care of yourself too nii-sama. I'll visit you whenever I can." Rukia declared softly against Byakuya's kimono. He smiled but in his heart, he was in pain. Although, Rukia was just his sister in-law, but the years been spent living with her gave birth of brother-sister affection towards her. Pain because Rukia was forced into marriage without any love in it by him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, Rukia nodded, she knew what exactly he means. "You don't need to be sorry. I should be grateful because you done this for my good sake. So, because of that you don't need to be sorry." Rukia tilted her head up to met Byakuya's eyes, Byakuya smiled because of relived at Rukia's words.

"Now, I'll say goodbye." Rukia letting go of Byakuya, slowly starting her step and walked away from him. Smiled bitterly and then looked at Hisana's picture. "Now, I already fulfilled my duty and your promise, Hisana."

#######

Sighing quietly, Rukia closed her eyes and rested her head against the palanquin. Ichigo was outside, riding on his horse that kicked his head few days ago. Ichigo looked the palanquin and then nodded at Hisagi. Hisagi nodded and raised his hand into the air their movement stopped suddenly and startled Rukia inside.

"What happen?" Rukia asked, peeked her head out to see outside. Ichigo eyes met hers, he sighed.

"There's nothing wrong. We just stop to rest for awhile."

Rukia nodded and then stepping outside of the palanquin, Ichigo raised his brow and then scowling more. "What do you're doing? Get inside!" ordered Ichigo. She stared at her husband, disbelieved. "What do you mean by that? We're resting right now, right?" Ichigo taken aback with her statement, sighing at his wife and stared at her like she stared at him. "Don't you see where we are right now?" Rukia looked left and right and then looked at him again with sarcasm look. "We're at 78th district, South Rukongai, Inuzuri." Ichigo looked at her facial, she knew where was they were now, but there was not a slightest worry or anxious existed on it.

"Don't you scare? It's full of bandits, thugs and etcetera. A noble woman like you normally can't handle this." Ichigo said matter-o-fact.

"Normal noble woman, you said it yourself. But can you prove that I'm just a normal noble woman? I'm ensuring you I'm capable enough to take care of myself."

Ichigo scowling even more, strange, she really knew how to pull string with Ichigo. Ichigo got off his horse and Rukia went towards Momo as her right hand in Kurosaki house later. Looking around for a while, Ichigo decided to take a little walk around that area. Trailing off without any notification, he left Rukia and his assistant, Hisagi, behind.

#######

Rukia looked around her, tried to detect an orange haired man but her eyes sight none of it. Feeling quite uneasy, she walked towards Hisagi. "Where is my husband?" Rukia asked from behind making Hisagi jumped off his feet. Hisagi stared at Rukia for a while then he was tip toeing, tried to find his young master. "I don't know? He was here just now."

"It's been awhile since I saw him… I'm worry if he gets lost in this district." Rukia said with her finger touched her chin while her face written thousand of worries. Hisagi ordered someone to check Ichigo's belonging, to find out if he took anything that can defend him with. That person came back after a few minutes, brought a large black sword with him, with that sight in front of him, Hisagi worries increases with Rukia observing that sword.

"Oh no…." Hisagi muttered slowly, Rukia looked at his expression and then sighed for herself.

"I suppose that is Ichigo's sword, right?" Rukia asked, Hisagi took a deep breath then he just nodded. Rukia closed her eyes then reopened it to meet with Hisagi's. "Gather everyone here." She ordered. Hisagi just obeyed and raised his hand. Few minute later, everyone was there. "I want all of you split into 4 groups. Group number one go to the west side, group number two go to the town, and group number three go to east side, while I'm, Hisagi and Momo will take the forest. The objective is to find Kurosaki Ichigo and I want all of you gather back here before sunset." Hisagi dumbfounded with Rukia capability to command, she did not fidgety around and had a very high superiority feeling around her.

After all of that, they departed, four group split to the designated area to find Ichigo before sunset. Rukia's group entered the forest carefully; Hisagi and Momo hesitated for awhile, unsure that Ichigo would enter the forest and then got lost in it alone but then Rukia manage to convince them

##########

"Darn it! Where in the world am I! Where is this freaking way out?" Ichigo screamed on the top of his lung wishing for someone that can lead him to the resting spot again. He did not even know how he can be there. He just entered the forest to pee, then one minute after that he found himself lost inside it. 'Who told you to leave the group, stupid?' Ichigo cursed for his own stupidity and regret for his action.

He started to move again from his spot maybe if he moved forward, he could find the way out and find the trop. Ichigo walking mindlessly forward and completely ignored that his kimono getting ripped that stuck to the branches.

########

"It's better if we split to find him, if we stay together like this, we'll never found him." Rukia stated, Hisagi nodded, he knew what she saying was right but then Momo, protested. There were lot of danger can occur to one there. Rukia and Hisagi convinced het that this way was better.

"If you scare, you can return to the resting spot, let me and Rukia-sama go look for him." Momo eyes widened with that and then narrowed again, taking that like an insult, she glared at Hisagi and said things like "I will take this way, I not scare or what ever, I just worried for Rukia-sama's safety."

"Then let me informed you something…. If you go to the east of this forest, you will found the Inuzuri market. This forest is the shortcut but people don't take it because there're a lot of people easily get lost here." Rukia said and then gained nods from the both two.

They split and leaving Rukia alone on her path, holding tightly on her sword, she took her steps.

#########

"Huh… I'm tired!" Ichigo complained and rested his body against the tree. Slowly sitting himself, he sighed. "Where am I?" Ichigo asked himself, he knew he was really pathetic that time and really ashamed by it.

"**Heh… you got yourself lost in the wood, king? Hahaha! That's funny!" **

'Shut up…' Ichigo said tiredly. It's been hour since he started walking but way out of this forest was no where to be found. Depressed he ducked his head in between his knees. ROAR! Ichigo raised his head when he heard that howl. Thought it just his imagination he posited himself back but then the howl came out again. "Hollows..." Ichigo muttered to himself, reached his hand on his back, tried to get hold on something really important to him and "Oh no… I left it on the carriage!"

ROAR!

That hollow appeared as soon as the howl dispersed into the air. A fish like monster laughed and drooling in front of Ichigo, he took his stance and think up an idea. 'What I'm going to do now?' Ichigo asked himself while the hollow started to attack him. Ran as far as he could from it, the hollow amused and finally spoken "Heh… what about you just stay still and let me eat your soul." Ichigo twitched at that statement and then he smirked proudly although it was obvious that he was at disadvantage in this fight.

"Do you think I'm going to die without putting a fight?" as soon he finish his words, he fly kicked the hollow and at the fast speed he lunched his fist on the hollow's mask making the mask cracked a bit.

"AHHHH! Its hurt!" the hollow howled in pain and covered his cracked mask with both of his hands "Why you! You'll get what you deserve now!" the hollow without any moment of waiting, he crashed his claw towards Ichigo, Ichigo dodged but then he did not realized the one behind him, he tried to dodged it but end up having a huge gash on his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed, he fell to the ground and his blood covered his kimono, turned its color from blue to dark red. "Hahaha… looks like it's the end of your life…" Ichigo jerked, he tried but strangely his body refused to budge. That hollow opened up his mouth widely to devour Ichigo's soul but then,

"Tsugi no Mai Hakuren!"

In flash of white light the hollow froze and Ichigo just dumbfounded by it. A moment later, the hollow shattered to thousand of pieces and then to Ichigo's surprise Rukia then appeared from behind it.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo spurted out; still disbelieve his own eyes that sight Rukia holding on pure white sword with a long ribbon hanging in the end of it.

"You should ask that to yourself, what are you doing here?" Rukia retorted "You leaving us behind without telling anything and then you getting yourself lost in this forest." Rukia looked at him and then her eyes set on his injury "…. And now you got yourself injured like that."

Ichigo turned his head, silent, not wanting to see Rukia's eyes. Rukia sighed and move closer to him, Ichigo felt her presence then turned his head to her again and found that she really, really closed to him. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up… just relax yourself, I'll heal your injury." Rukia using her finger, slowly tugged Ichigo kimono aside. Reddening, his face slightly blushed when her skin touched his. Then a blue-green light shone on Rukia's palm "It's warm…." Ichigo said and Rukia flinched a bit when she heard that, gave Ichigo a soft smile she continued her healing process.

'It's long since I saw that smile.'

"It's done." Rukia state, breath out a heavy sigh, she lifted herself but then she lost her balance and would fell down if Ichigo did not catch her. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as Rukia pulling herself from Ichigo "I'm fine… just a little tired." Rukia gave him a short answer. Ichigo did not convince at all, he then squatting himself and said "Climb up"

"Huh?"

"I said climbed up…. or you want me to lift you up like a bride?" Rukia immediately shudder when that kind of thought swimming into her mind. "Y-yes…. I will climb up." Rukia obeyed her husband and slowly climbed his back. Ichigo smiled a little when his hand touched her thighs. Rukia blushed but there was nothing she can do. She tired of walking and had use up all her energy when healing Ichigo's injury just now.

"You really did a good job. The injury gone and there's no any scar." Ichigo praising her, Rukia only nodded as she found it's quite comfortable on Ichigo's back until she might fall asleep. "Hey, which way we going to take now?" Ichigo asked and Rukia only muttered "Go straight to your right and then you will find a market." Ichigo nodded and only going forward after he turned to his right.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Here is where my life begun.**

"Rukia…" Ichigo called for her name softly, only audible for her to listen. Rukia rubbed her eyes and said what. Ichigo slowed his pace and then turn his head a little to peek for her face. "How… do you know this place so well?" Ichigo asked; anyone would be curious to know how a noble woman like her can know roads in the worse town like this.

"I… do you really want to know?" Rukia asked him back, completely leaned her body on Ichigo's back, unintentionally blew her warm breath onto Ichigo's neck and it sending shiver to Ichigo's spine. Ichigo silent for few minutes then he spoke again "I want to know…" then he completely stopped his track, put Rukia down and turned to her "… I want to know… I want to know more about you." Rukia stunned a bit for his statement, slowly a smile curved on her face. "And I want to know more about you too… more and more." Rukia said it and given Ichigo her genuine, sincere smile that Ichigo did not receive for days now since the incident he refused to drink the medicine. Ichigo smiled back, his smiling and his face shone with relieve but his scowl still remained there.

"But… not here… what about we go out from here first." Rukia pulled Ichigo's hand, strangely, her energy suddenly increases and now she did not need to lean on Ichigo anymore. She pulled but yet Ichigo did not budge, instead of that Ichigo pulled her toward him and resulting her bumped onto his chest. "What are you doing?" Ichigo smirked and then he wrapped her fragile body slowly. "What are you DOING?" Ichigo hugged her tightly even if Rukia started smacking her husband. Ichigo pulled himself apart from her and saw Rukia frowned and totally vexed. Ichigo caressed Rukia's face, cupped it with both his hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you… for come for me…." Rukia just quiet, not even a word came from her mouth. Then, Ichigo leaned closer and closer to her. Rukia skipped a beat when her warm breath collided with his and then she closed her eyes when their lips pushed against each other, softly. Ichigo's hand ran into her hair and deepened the kiss even more. Rukia gave out a small moan, audible enough for her husband to hear it. An indescribable feeling swimming inside Ichigo and Rukia, a feeling that never been inside Ichigo and a feeling that long gone for Rukia. The kiss last for few minutes, then they apart for the needs for oxygen. Their forehead met, looked in each other eyes, Ichigo smiled and touched her bottom lip "That's for saving my life."

Rukia blushed and then turned her back to Ichigo and walked a way fast, she can not looked at his face, it felt awkward, her heart beat crazily fast when his fast flashed into her mind. Ichigo just stared at her back until Rukia stopped. "What are you standing there for? Hurry up or I'll leave you here and let yourself get lost again." Rukia said without even looking at Ichigo, scared if Ichigo saw her blushed cheeks. Ichigo woke up from his reverie and 'Oh, my god! What's the hell I just did to her?'

"**Hehe… that's really smooth of you, king."**

'SHUT UP! Don't talk about this anymore.' Ichigo ruffled his hair and crouched to the ground thinking why did he kiss her… well, it's not like it was wrong or what, she is his wife after all. Totally blushed when he thinking how soft her lips were, he went back to the night of their first.

"**Thinking dirty things right now are we?"**

'Shut your mouth up!' Ichigo bite his bottom lip and took a really, really deep breath to calm him down. "Rukia, wait for me!" Ichigo stood himself and started to chase Rukia's back.

########

Ichigo and Rukia sat down on a river bank, sighing quietly and then Rukia spoke out "I lived here before." That word flowed in the air as the sound of the river flowed interfered. Ichigo set his glance on her, raised his brow and of course he was in confusion "You lived her before? But you're a Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled "Not a real one. I was been adopted into that family because of my sister, Hisana nee-sama." Rukia looked at him and her smiled loosed a little bit "…are you disappointed?"

Ichigo laughed at that question "Why should I feel disappointed?" he found it kind of amusing and it tickle him "… you are Kurosaki now… not Kuchiki anymore, not anyone anymore." Rukia looked at him and laughed together, her laugh sound like a thousand tiny bells. "You're right!"

"So can you tell me more?" Ichigo requested and Rukia smiled. A silent came between them and breath in slowly Rukia started talking "Before my sister found me, I lived here with my friends and…" Ichigo interested for what she going to say next, but little for him know the ext word will slice his feeling although it was just a little bit.

"… and my dead lover… Ashido."

**Bwahahahaha… love it? Please love this chapter! It's my first time making this kind of scene! Hahaha… please visit my profile later and vote for my next fanfic. It's just an idea but tell me what you think about it! And for my question previously I'm kind of surprised to found out that no one choose one piece. To me one piece is a tearjerker anime. It made me cried so many times. I know I'm a sap, so what? If you're angry, you scream! If you're happy, you smiled and when you're sad, YOU CRY!**

**I like suspense! I like cliffhanger!**

**Please review this! **

**A/N: I always do a short chapter but the chapter 14 was the longest that I ever made for this fanfic so far. I love you guys! I love my readers!**


End file.
